


Desperate

by poisonedcrown



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Crying, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dream is in Prison, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentions of Death, Not Beta Read, Traumatized Toby Smith | Tubbo, Warden Sam | Awesamdude, its almost 2am forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonedcrown/pseuds/poisonedcrown
Summary: “Tell me it’s true Dream, you can bring him back, please-“ The dam breaks, and hot tears roll down his face freely. “Please bring him back.”He’s walked into a tomb, and now he’s begging for the life that was taken to be returned.Tubbo visits Dream in prison with a request.(takes place after Tommy’s death.)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	Desperate

**Author's Note:**

> march 5th (probably 4th for americans) update:  
> i wrote this whole fucking thing for WHAT. dream revived tommy im so fucking mad. fuck you bitch  
> follow my twitter @poisonedcrownn (@candlegrave for main but there’s no good content there)

“Are you sure you want to do this, Tubbo?” Sam asks, warden facade slipping into sympathy.

The harsh sizzling of the lava in front of him reaches out to his thoughts, whispering danger. He thinks he’s too numb to feel the heat pressing into him. He takes a steadying breath and nods.

Sam straightens and steps over to the levers.

“Very well. Face forward and wait for the lava to recede. Move with the platform. You can call out to me when you’re ready to leave.”

The click of the lever sets off his pounding heart, sinking in time to the wall of lava. He squeezes his eyes shut as the maximum security cell comes into view. When the light no longer turns his vision red under his eyelids, he takes another breath and opens them again.

Dream is standing at the barrier. Staring at him. Waiting.

_ Mountains. The cool breeze accentuating the nervous shaking and Tommy trembles alongside him. Sunlight catching on the dark axe hanging at Dream’s hip. A white mask staring down at them, a cruel smile telling them they’ve lost. A jukebox singing out their doom, Mellohi sinking forebodingly into their chests.  _

Even without the weapons and the armour, Dream is the same. His cold, disapproving stare tells the same story as the mask. He doesn’t need an axe by his side. Tubbo still trembles the same. Tommy isn’t there to comfort him anymore.

_ He knows he’s lost for real. _

He almost thinks he hears Sam mutter good luck before the platform underneath him twitches. He drops his attention to keeping himself balanced, unsure if his weak body would hold under Dream’s glare.

His head spins as he steps onto sturdy ground again. Dream is silent as the platform retreats. Somewhere above them dispensers click, and heat drops down heavily as the lava slowly falls to trap him. Shaking, Tubbo lifts his head to meet Dream’s eyes boring into him. 

Red light from below cast his face in a hellish half shadowed glow. He barely tilts his head, glaring down his nose, eyes dark and dangerous. His mouth is pulled into a frown. In the red glow the freckles on his cheeks could almost be mistaken for specks of blood. Tubbo feels cold even with the pressing heat at his back.

It’s cruelly fitting for this to be the first time he sees Dream’s face, sees his resent. Even surrounded by obsidian and stripped of his belongings, Dream still carries his power in his chest, to melt into words, to drip into his fists. He infuses it into his posture towering above the other even between the barrier that has yet to fall.

He’s always been powerless. Now is no different.

Tubbo breaks eye contact as his pounding heart screams at him. The dark walls stare back. Clean. 

There’s no trace that Tommy had ever been there. That anything had ever happened to him. He knows there wouldn’t have been. He wouldn’t have stranded it if there were. The barrier falls and he jolts at the sound. 

“You’ve come to see me.” Dream says finally. There’s something mocking behind his amusement. The light hits him softer, and he smiles. Tubbo shudders under the change. He looks different again, but he knows the friendliness is false. 

“I have. I had to.” He responds simply. Dream quirks an eyebrow, and he looks  _ bored _ . Tubbo forces himself to step deeper into the cell, locks his sight on the empty item frame so he won’t go mad watching Dream’s face shift.

“Had to?” Dream hums in contemplation. Tubbo nods and when he doesn’t say further, he continues. “You know, I wasn’t expecting Sam to let in another visitor so soon.” 

His voice is low and threatening behind Tubbo. The implications sink into him, icy fear and burning grief settling into his bloodstream. He’s vulnerable. Realisation grasps him roughly.

_ Tommyinnit was slain by Dream. _

He stands where Tommy had, the same cell that had become his deathbed. The same man that had played the part of executioner standing behind him. 

And he’d come crawling here for his help.

He hears Dream take a step behind him. The shadows shift in the corner of his eye, and he forces the tears out of them. His heart pounds like the wings of a caged bird.

_ You can’t fly away, little bird. Obsidian and metal bars are one and the same. You shouldn’t have come. _

“You want something.” Dream says, and his voice has lost the bite. He’s stating the obvious, and all Tubbo can do is nod again while he struggles to control his own mind and find the words to say.

“Do you remember why we let you live, Dream?” He tries to keep his footing in this power dance, but the words catch in his throat and stumble.

“Of course.” Amusement laces in his tone. “I told you you’d need me, didn’t I? Maybe not with those words, but you know I meant it. I know what you want.” He says slowly, like dangling a desired item just out of reach. 

“You told us you know how to bring anyone back.”

“I did. And I do.” 

Tubbo turns to face him properly, silhouette dark against the lava. He takes a step back instinctively. Dream follows, keeping the distance between them the same. His expression is unreadable.

_ This is the man who killed Tommy. This is the room Tommy died in. Had he been backed into a wall the same way?  _

Panic bubbles up inside of him, and he almost calls for Sam. Dream wouldn’t speak to him if he left. Tommy would be gone forever.

If he left, it would be a final goodbye.

“Tell me it’s true” He says weakly, forced out from around the lump in his throat. 

Dream looks at him with a wicked grin. Toying with him. “I’m sorry, can you repeat that? I didn’t quite catch it.” 

“Tell me it’s true Dream, you can bring him back,  _ please- _ “ The dam breaks, and hot tears roll down his face freely. “Please bring him back.”

Dream stands and watches as the boy breaks. 

Grief and desperation claw at his skin, shaking his shoulders as he sobs. He’s walked into a tomb, and now he’s begging for the life that was taken to be returned. 

_ Loud yells and messy hair and wide smiles. Red and white shirts and dirty shoes. Benches and sunsets and revolutions and holding onto one another while they still could. Duels and fighting and bloodstains clouding the water. Chirp playing softly. _

Everything Tommy had been, torn away by the man who watched him fall apart. It had always been Dream. The arrow had whistled his name, the shadows mirrored his armour and the moon held his smile. 

Dream walks forward, almost casually.

“Bring him back.” Tubbo pleads again. He’s pathetic, and he knows it. He looks at Dream through blurry tear-filled eyes, and Dream stares back in disapproval. He towers over the broken boy, even as he falls in on himself.

“No.”


End file.
